Van's Mistake
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: While Cheyenne was on a trip away from home Van loses two year old Elizabeth at the park and comes home with the wrong child. Reba, Brock and Barbara Jean try to help him find her before it's too late; will they be successful? It's truly the story


"Van, it's only one weekend." Cheyenne said and kissed her husband.

"What am I going to do without you for a full weekend? Your mom already told me that I have to take care of Elizabeth by myself."

"Why don't you take her to the park and play with her? She loves the park." Van pouted and Cheyenne laughed. Reba walked over to Cheyenne.

"Bye sweetie. Enjoy your girls' weekend. Are you sure you don't wanna take Van with you?" Reba laughed and hugged her daughter.

"Mom, please don't let him hurt Elizabeth." Cheyenne said with a concerned look on her face. Reba held her daughter at arm's length.

"Cheyenne, he is Elizabeth's father; I'm sure he can take care of her for two days while you're gone. I'll be around to supervise a little. I just don't want to be the primary baby sitter while you are gone. Van has to learn to be able to take responsibility for his daughter." Reba said. Van looked at her.

"I know how to take care of my daughter." Van stated defensively and Reba gave him a "_yeah, prove it_" look. Van nodded. "Oh alright! We'll go to the park." Van said.

"Thanks honey." Cheyenne kissed his cheek. Just then, there was a car honk outside. "That's them." She rushed out the door with her suitcase in hand. Van looked at Reba pleadingly.

"What?" Reba asked in her usual irritated way.

"Can you watch Elizabeth please?" Van begged. Reba scoffed.

"I said no Van. You are going to have to take responsibility for your daughter. I have other responsibilities other than watching my granddaughter." Reba said and walked out of the room with a loud sigh. Van sat there and held his breath and then he heard Elizabeth's cry screeching through the baby monitor on the table by the couch.

"Don't cry Elizabeth. Daddy's coming!" Van rushed up the stairs to get his little girl. When he got into her bedroom he scooped her up. "Don't cry sweetie. I know your mommy isn't here, but we can have fun just you and me. We're going to go to the park." Van bounced her as they walked out the front door.

[

About two hours later, Van came into the house covered in dirt, grass and sweat. Reba was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee.

"Hi Van. How was the park?" Reba asked. She looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, come on. Grandma will give you a bath." Reba walked over and took her from Van. She stopped and looked at the child she was now holding, who was obviously NOT her granddaughter.

"Van? Who's this?" Reba asked. Van rubbed his head not paying attention to his mother in law.

"Elizabeth." Van replied with a sigh. Reba laughed.

"I don't think so." Reba stated. Van looked at her and groaned.

"Are you serious?" He exclaimed. The child Reba held was a little brown haired boy about Elizabeth's age. "Where did he come from? I knew I had Elizabeth when we left the park." He walked around. Reba chuckled.

"Van, the kids didn't switch places in the car just to mess with you. I'm sure that this was the child you brought home from the park. You have to find his parents and get Elizabeth back." Reba said and Van sighed loudly.

"But if I do that everybody will think I'm an idiot." Van said. Reba laughed.

"Oh honey," Reba paused, "they already think that." She smacked the back of his head. "If you don't try to fix this we can both get arrested for kidnapping!" Reba exclaimed. "You need to find your daughter!"

"Alright! I'll go find her." Van said backing down. He took the little boy from Reba. She stopped him and sniffed the air.

"Wait, he needs changed." Reba patted his arm. "You'll need to do that before you take him back."

"Aww man!" Van exclaimed. He looked at the little boy. "Why did you have to be the kid I brought home? I wish Cheyenne were here." Reba laughed and looked at him.

"Oh no you don't. I'm Elizabeth's grandma; if Cheyenne were here she would be freaking out more than I am. You know how she is. As a mother, she has that protective instinct." Reba said. "Now, you need to change him and then head out to try and find his family. You can start at the park and then go to the police station." Reba paused as if trying to reconsider her last statement. "Never mind, go to the police station first." Van sighed again. He took the little boy upstairs to change his clothes. Reba's eyes got really big as she stood at the stair railing. "Wow." That was all Reba could say. She needed to talk to Brock so they could help Van before Cheyenne got home. Wait, she needed a drink and then she could talk to Brock. Reba walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of whatever before she went to talk to Brock and Barbara Jean about Van and Elizabeth.


End file.
